Siete días dedicados en memoria a ti
by Akari-Shoujo948
Summary: Colección de siete drabbles escritos para la semana Rivetra de tumblr.
1. Arrepentimiento

Descargo de responsabilidad: NI SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA.

Los nombres de los drabbles han sido propuestos previamente en tumblr por "shingekishippingsquad" para la semana Rivetra.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Día 1.

Arrepentimiento.

~.~*~.~

Nunca pensó que se arrepentiría tanto de algo. Nunca pensó en ello como algo personal. Y, aunque vez tras vez había visto caer a sus hombres, no se sentía arrepentido. Porque el arrepentimiento, para él, era como una mancha en la memoria de aquellos que se habían sacrificado. Era como despreciar el sacrificio en búsqueda de algo mejor.

Y Rivaille siempre supo que ese "algo mejor" nunca traería nada bueno. Que no lograría nada por el camino fácil. Que si buscaba lo mejor para ellos jamás lograrían vencer.

Si quieres algo, debes dar algo a cambio. Esa regla se había cumplido por años. La libertad que buscaban se había cobrado demasiadas vidas. Demasiados sueños. Demasiadas promesas.

¿Cuántas madres, padres, hijos, y esposas había visto atravesar por el dolor?

Por el dolor de la pérdida.

¿Cuántas veces tuvo que dar las fatales noticias?

Ya había perdido la cuenta.

Cada misión fuera de las murallas suponía un sacrificio que seguía inclinando la balanza a favor del enemigo.

Cada misión de la que regresaba, con las manos vacías, pero llenas de las muertes que la misión había supuesto.

Cada vez que llegaba, y debía enfrentarse una y otra vez a personas que desesperadas le buscaban con la esperanza de que les diera información de sus seres caídos.

Y aun así, había evitado por años al fantasma del arrepentimiento. El que llegaba en las noches, a acosarle para robarle el sueño, traerle pesadillas a veces, y reprocharle de sus decisiones.

Pero él siempre encontraba la manera de evitarlo. Y, con éxito lo lograba. Evitaba al arrepentimiento antes de que llegase a atormentarle.

Si él mismo no confiaba en sus decisiones, y aceptaba las variables que éstas traían consigo, entonces, como el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, la humanidad estaría perdida. Él debía confiar en sí mismo primero, para que los que estaban con él también, sin vacilar, pusieran su confianza en él.

Y así había sido por años. Y así había sido durante aquella misión.

Había logrado mantener la confianza en salir adelante y cumplir con lo que se habían propuesto al salir de las murallas. Se mantuvo se al frente aun bajo la presión que sus subordinados le hacían. Aun, cuando era _ella_ quien le gritaba pidiendo órdenes, porque tan grande era su nivel de compromiso y lealtad hacia él que aun en esa circunstancia se mantenía al margen de sus órdenes. Al igual que el resto de ellos: Auro, Erd y Gunter. Había hecho la mejor elección al escogerlos como parte de su escuadrón.

Entonces, ¿por qué ahora se arrepentía?

¿Por qué ahora, luego de tantos años de evadir a la sombra del arrepentimiento se cuestionaba el haber tomado una decisión que parecía tan absurda?

Es cruelmente irónico como una acción tan simple como "iré a reabastecerme de gas" pudo haber terminado así.

Y ahora, no podía dejar de torturarse por ello.

Y ahora no podía dejar de pensar en qué hubiera pasado si él hubiese llegado con ellos antes. Estaba casi seguro de que lo hubieran logrado.

Porque les hubiera dado la orden de retirada, y todos hubieran escapado con vida.

Hubiera podido hacer aquella maniobra especial, para darles tiempo a escapar junto a Eren.

Se hubieran podido salvar todos.

Pero el "hubiera" no existe.

Sí, se arrepentía.

No solo por ella, aunque eso era lo que más le dolía, sin por ellos también.

Erd había dejado una novia embarazada.

Gunter había dejado a sus padres solos, sin el único hijo que habían podido tener.

Auro dejó a su familia entera.

Y ella… Petra Ral, la única mujer de su escuadrón, no porque la escogiera por sus sentimientos, sino por su fuerza y habilidad, al igual que el resto. La única persona que le había amado, tal y como era. Y tantas cosas más que solo acrecentaban su tormento. Ella había dejado a su padre solo. Y lo había dejado solo a _él…_

Rivaille golpeó la pared con tanta fuerza que la mano perdió su coloración por unos momentos.

Deseó entonces, que su equipo hubiera sido menos leal. Menos obediente.

Deseó haberse equivocado al escogerlos aquel día. Deseó que su juicio en cuanto a la lealtad y confianza de ellos hacia él hubiera fallado.

Ellos confiaban tanto en él, que aun con la muerte frente a sí, no habían dudado ni por un instante. No abandonaron la misión en ningún momento. Fueron leales hasta el final.

Pero de nuevo, el hubiera no existe.

Y el arrepentimiento tampoco debía existir. Ellos, _ella,_ habían confiado en él. Y con eso debía bastarle. Ellos no sabían como terminaría aquello. Ellos no sabían, que esa sería la última orden que acatarían. Ellos no sabían que morirían. Pero aun así, ellos depositaron toda su confianza ciegamente en él. Así como él confiaba en ellos, así como él confiaba que la orden fuera obedecida…

Y así había sido…

Comprendió entonces, que arrepentirse no le serviría de nada. No los traería de vuelta a la vida. No cambiaria las cosas. Todo lo contrario, con ello manchaba su memoria. Era como pisotear en lo que habían creído.

Porque se arrepentía de que hubieran confiado en él.

Rivaille observó su uniforme, colgando de una silla. Vio las Alas de la Libertad en la espalda, y no pudo evitar sentir un nudo cuando vio el emblema en el pecho.

La prueba de que ellos vivirían.

Entonces, aun con el dolor de sus partidas, pero con la firme creencia presente en sus ideales, aceptó los sacrificios que voluntariamente ellos había hecho, y dejó de arrepentirse.

_Y entonces, sin nada más que los atara a este mundo, ellos pudieron alzar el vuelo y ser libres también._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_Tarde, per llegué. Este es mi aporte para la semana Rivetra. Este fue el drabble que más me costó escribir, lamento si no llena sus expectativas. Prometo que los demás han quedado mejor. Sin nada más que decirles, gracias y disfruten la lectura._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_**Sin die Jäger!**_


	2. Sangre

Descargo de responsabilidad: NI SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA.

Los nombres de los drabbles han sido propuestos previamente en tumblr por "shingekishippingsquad" para la semana Rivetra.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Día 2.

Sangre

~.~*~.~

El olor a sangre fue lo primero que invadió si nariz al llegar allí.

Oh, como conocía ese olor. Como lo odiaba. La esencia del hierro metiéndose a la fuerza en la nariz, provocándole arcadas a los que no estaban acostumbrados.

Y el color. Rojo. Como la pasión. Como el amor. Un color tan vivo…

Porque el rojo representa calidez, vida. Pero que a la vez, como en una dicotomía, al derramarse, representa la muerte.

Solo minutos atrás, se había negado a ver como esa sangre escapaba a borbotones de los soldados. Sin importar cuán cerca estuviera la titán femenina, ni cuánto lo presionaran sus subordinados, ni cuántas vidas se llevara aquel ser insaciable; él mantuvo la vista al frente. Como símbolo de que la lucha aun continúa. Como símbolo de que seguiría adelante y no permitiría que sus sacrificios fueran en vano.

Y porque no quería ver la sangre, y que la vida de los soldados se fuera con ella.

Pero ahora la veía claramente. Manchando un césped que no la merecía. Tiñendo un árbol que no la pidió.

Oh, como quiso descender de aquel árbol maldito. No solo limitarse a bajar unos metros, sino retraer los cables, posar los pies en tierra, y limpiarle el rostro. Un rostro puro, honesto, pero determinado y luchador. Un rostro que no debía empañarse jamás por el color de la sangre. Un rostro en el cual ya no había vida.

Y la sangre alrededor era prueba de ello.

Pero solo pudo cerrar los ojos con amargura ante aquella fatal escena. Y como aquella reunión sin palabras, despedirse en silencio, y contra su voluntad de permanecer allí junto a sus camaradas caídos, junto a _ella_, irse a recuperar aquello por lo que _ellos_ se habían sacrificado.

Un sacrificio al que él los había empujado.

Pero aun así, un sacrificio que ellos habían aceptado desde el principio, aunque cuando el momento de entregarse llegara éste estuviera lleno de temor, ira… y sangre.

Pero, el olor, y la visión de la sangre, aunque lejos quedaron, le acompañaron durante su trayecto. Durante su viaje de regreso a las murallas. Durante el proceso de recuperación de su pierna herida. Por el resto de su vida.

Pero en especial, como tormento eterno que cada noche le acosaba en sueños, cada vez que con amargura tomaba una taza de café en sus manos, cada vez que su mirada giraba en dirección a donde el rojo sol moribundo destellaba, el recuerdo del último destello de la sangre de ella aparecía como fantasma frente a sus ojos.

La sangre que, como macabro acróstico, le mostraba las palabras que en grafemas resumían su situación, sus sentimientos, sus pensamientos.

**Sangre**.

**S**acrificios…

**A**margura…

**N**ostalgia…

**G**enocidio…

**R**esignación…

**E**rrores…

Sangre que se derramó demasiado pronto. Sangre que no debió sacrificarse jamás… Pero sangre ajena, que aun con la muerte frente a sí estuvo dispuesta a derramarse por un fin que parecía aun estar tan lejos…

~.~.*.~.~

_« ¡Libertad! ¡Libertad! Cuánta sangre y lágrimas se han vertido por tu causa…»_

_-Eduardo Blanco._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_**Sin die Jäger!**_


	3. Besos a escondidas

Descargo de responsabilidad: NI SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA.

Los nombres de los drabbles han sido propuestos previamente en tumblr por "shingekishippingsquad" para la semana Rivetra.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Día 3.

Besos a escondidas

~.~*~.~

—Está sucio. Comienza de nuevo—. Ordenó Rivaille mirando un inexistente rastro de polvo en su dedo índice sin la más mínima pizca de amabilidad o cortesía en su voz. De hecho, sonaba dura, seca.

Se incorporó de la mesa del comedor, limpiándose un dedo que estaba limpio con un pañuelo que arrojaría a la basura.

—Sí, señor— respondió ella en actitud obediente. Después de todo, él era el cabo Rivaille, y como su subordinada, sin importar que tan obsesionado con la limpieza estuviera él, ella debía obedecer.

—Cuando termines, pasa por la oficina para asignarte tu siguiente tarea—. Agregó sin suavizar la entonación. Sin esperar respuesta, se dio la vuelta, y salió del comedor junto a un Irwin que le esperaba en la entrada.

—Rivaille —le llamó la atención el mayor, encabezando la marcha— sé que la señorita Ral es tu subordinada, pero aunque sea una de nuestros soldados más fuertes no deberías ser tan duro con ella.

Rivaille lo miró con expresión aburrida. No era la primera vez que le decían aquello. Bueno, al menos con diferentes palabras.

_«Rivaille, recuerda que Petra es un soldado, no una encargada de limpieza.»_

_«Rivaille, deja que Petra descanse un poco. Ha estado trabajando todo el día, terminará desmayándose en el entrenamiento…»_

Y no era porque Rivaille la pusiera a limpiar a propósito. Ni porque fuera mujer y pensara que las mujeres son las que deben encargarse de tales cosas; de hecho y aunque no lo pareciera él era un caballero en esos aspectos. Y de hecho, la carga era menos pesada para ella. Auro, Erd y Gunter eran los que más pasaban trabajo allí en cuanto a limpieza.

El verdadero motivo, era bastante simple. Bastante íntimo. Bastante _secreto…_

De nuevo, aquella tarde, Irwin había hecho aparición justo cuando Rivaille le regalaba un beso a Petra. Ella estaba sentada en la mesa del comedor, aprovechando la luz solar que se colaba por ahí para coserle un botón a la camisa de su uniforme. Cuando él llegó, no había nadie en los alrededores. Auro y Gunter la estaban pasando de lo lindo -nótese el sarcasmo- limpiando el establo. Erd había salido al pueblo a comprar algo de comida, y Hanji estaba muy ocupada en uno de sus raros y locos experimentos. Una oportunidad como esa no se daba muy seguido, así que no pudo resistirse a sorprenderla con un beso inesperado.

Pero el sorprendido terminó siendo él. No contaba con que Irwin llegara justo cuando la necesidad de aire los obligó a separarse un poco; así que terminó haciendo lo primero que se le vino a la mente:

Fingir que ella limpiaba, y él supervisaba que todo quedara como le gustaba. Y, como era un maniático de la limpieza, la mentira era bastante creíble. Al igual que las otras veces, cuando un inesperado Irwin, o Zoe, incluso Erd, llegaban en el peor momento. Entonces él, disimulando perfectamente que nada pasaba, soltaba alguna orden pesada como:

_«No está bien. Limpia todo de nuevo.»_

_«Si piensas que esto es un establo limpio estás muy equivocada. Comienza de nuevo. Y esta vez asegúrate de hacerlo bien»_

Órdenes que al final, no se cumplían. Al menos esas no. Porque "cuando termines pasa por la oficina para asignarte tu próxima tarea" era el código secreto que ambos compartían para "más tarde continuaremos con esto".

Un código, que pese a todo, solo ellos compartían.

Cuando Irwin abandonó la sala, Petra suspiró de alivio. Por poco los descubren. Pero valió la pena, porque por primera vez en días ella y su amado Capitán habían podido compartir unos momentos a solas. Un momento, donde a escondidas podían compartir un beso, podían tomarse las manos, y decirse lo que en público no podían decir.

Y, camino al patio del cuartel, caminando junto a Rivaille, Irwin se preguntaba y en su interior se partía de risa al pensar en qué expresión haría Rivaille si éste se enteraba que los besos a escondidas que compartía con Petra ya eran de su conocimiento desde hacía mucho tiempo…

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_Dedicado a Shadechu Nightray, quien por fin se decidió a ver SNK. Te lo dije, amarías esta serie xD_

_._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_**Sin die Jäger!**_


	4. Universo Alterno

Descargo de responsabilidad: NI SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA.

Los nombres de los drabbles han sido propuestos previamente en tumblr por "shingekishippingsquad" para la semana Rivetra.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Día 4.

Universo Alterno

~.~*~.~

Cuatro años exactamente habían pasado desde la última vez que se vieron. Cuatro años donde, pese a la poca frecuencia, no habían dejado de estar en contacto.

_Ella_ podía recordar claramente como fueron esos últimos días previos a sus respectivas partidas. Como fueron esos años previos.

Se habían conocido en el sexto grado. _Él_ era nuevo en la ciudad, por lo que rápidamente atrajo la atención de todos. Pero no fue eso lo que hizo que ella se acercara. No fueron esos ojos grises, cargados de frialdad, ni su actitud altiva, ni toda su manera de ser, actuar y vestir que gritaba "problemas. Chico malo". Sino algo más profundo, algo que iba más allá de todo eso…

Todo comenzó cuando uno de esos primeros días tras su llegada, un balón de futbol dio a parar directo al vientre de _ella_. El impacto la lanzó al suelo y le vació el aire de los pulmones. Había sido a propósito, notó _el. _No pasaron ni cinco segundos, cuando, de un puñetazo le devolvió el golpe al culpable, quizá con mayor fuerza de la que debía.

Se armó el escándalo. Los tres fueron conducidos con la directora. Y al día siguiente, los padres también.

El padre de _él_ no estaba sorprendido. De hecho le sorprendió que se tardaran tanto en ponerle una queja de su hijo. _Él_ era muy impulsivo, y en ocasiones, violento. No se sometía a nada ni a nadie. Menos si se sentía obligado. Si alguien buscaba problemas, _él_ era quien respondía.

El otro grupo de padres tampoco estaban sorprendidos.

Los de _ella_ ya se habían acostumbrado a ser llamados si no era para buscarla temprano, era para discutir con otros padres acerca de la situación de bullying que la pequeña estaba viviendo.

Los del causante de todo, ya se habían hecho a la idea de que siempre su hijo se metía en problemas, por molestarla a _ella_, o a otros niños.

Al final, se acordó que los varones del asunto serían suspendidos por un par de días. Pasado el tiempo estipulado, ambos volvieron a la escuela, solo para enfrentarse uno al otro de vez en cuando. Al niño no le gustaba que lo superaran, él se creía el más fuerte de la escuela. ¿Por qué entonces un chico nuevo, más bajo que él, le desafiaba? Las peleas se dieron varias ocasiones durante el año escolar. El pequeño buscapleitos, o no tan pequeño considerando que ya llegaba al metro sesenta, quería vengarse. Quería que su orgullo como el más fuerte de la escuela se restableciera. Y lo intentó, una y otra vez. _Él _ siempre terminaba ganándole, sin embargo.

Aun así las cosas cambiaron desde entonces. Quienes solían molestarla a ella, la dejaron en paz, temiendo ser golpeados de nuevo por el chico nuevo. En cuanto a _él_, el cambio fue notable. Nadie se le acercaba. Nadie se sentaba a su lado durante las clases. Nadie le invitaba a unirse a su equipo durante los juegos de educación física. Todos comenzaron a alejarse.

Excepto _ella._ Ella quería darle las gracias por defenderla, sin pedir nada a cambio, aun a costa de una suspensión.

—Gracias por haberme defendido— le dijo ella sinceramente aquel primer día de su regreso. Él, sentado en una banca que rodeaba una mesa, al escucharla alzó la vista de su desayuno aun sin tocar. Notó entonces, por primera vez, el color de sus ojos. Un apacible y dulce dorado como la miel.

—No es nada— le respondió sin darle mayor importancia al asunto. Podría haber sonado como una respuesta grosera de alguien que se aburre, pero a ella no le importó. Ella quería, de verdad, agradecerle por el gesto.

—Mi nombre es Petra— añadió, empezando a sentir las cosquillas de los nervios. ¿Qué diría la gente si la viera con él? Era un chico mayor. Unos tres años, podía calcular. Impulsivo. De mala actitud. Todo lo contrario a ella.

—Rivaille— respondió él sin cambiar de expresión, sin siquiera extender la mano a modo de saludo.

—Gusto en conocerte entonces, Rivaille— continuó ella, nerviosa, pero sin perder la gratitud ni la actitud amistosa—. ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?

Rivaille se encogió de hombros. No se hizo a un lado para darle espacio, y ella tomó el asiento en la banca del frente, y se quedó allí hasta que el recreo terminó.

Esa fue la primera vez que él compartía su desayuno con alguien más. Y en el fondo, eso le hizo sentir cálido.

…

Desde entonces, si se quiere, se había formado una amistad entre ellos. Petra siempre le guardaba un asiento a su lado, que él tomaba como si fuera lo más normal del mundo. Nunca le dio las gracias por ello, pero de cierta manera ella podía sentir que con una mirada oculta él agradecía el gesto.

Cuando de trabajos grupales se trataba, ella siempre lo incluía en su grupo, y si se presentaba un examen de matemáticas difícil, él se tomaba el tiempo de sentarse con ella unas horas y ayudarle a estudiar. Petra se preguntó entonces, por qué él no se había graduado cuando correspondía, siendo tan inteligente. Pero nunca se lo preguntó. Así como nunca le preguntó por qué la había defendido aquel día en educación física.

La primaria pronto terminó. Ambos pudieron graduarse, y en el secreto del corazón de cada uno, sin que el otro lo supiera, se prometieron mutuamente estudiar juntos en la secundaria.

—_¿A dónde irás?_ —le preguntó con inocente curiosidad Petra el último día de clases.

—_Al_ _Cecilio,_ _supongo_— respondió él sin levantar la mirada de su mesa.

Por un momento, aunque ella no sabía por qué, sintió un vacío en el estomago.

—_Yo_ _iré_ _al_ _Martínez_— acotó ella sin esperar a que le preguntasen. La sensación de vacío incrementó con su respuesta.

Sin embargo, cuando el nuevo año escolar comenzó, para sorpresa de Petra, Rivaille se encontraba allí también. Tuvo que contenerse para no correr hasta él y darle un abrazo luego de meses sin verse.

Ella estaba tan feliz. Y en el fondo, por mucho que lo ocultara, él también.

Esos cinco años estuvieron juntos. Su amistad se afianzó, al punto que ya era normal para los padres de ella que él la acompañara hasta casa después de clases, o que pasara algunas tardes y fines de semana allí para estudiar.

Sus compañeros de clases solían hacer bromas al respecto, emparejándolos. Y, aunado al ya conocido carácter de Rivaille, se puede decir que los chicos huían como moscas de Petra. A ella le daba un poco de vergüenza que los tomaran por pareja, pero en el interior la idea no se le había hecho desagradable.

Él, pese a su carácter serio, frío y hasta distante, por no mencionar lo impulsivo y violento que llegaba a ser en ocasiones, había sido amable con ella. Nunca la trató mal, nunca le habló con malas palabras, nunca se burló de ella. Él la había defendido, aun sin conocerla. Él le había enseñado a ser más fuerte, más determinada. Más segura de sí misma. A pelear pos su honor, a defenderse.

Y ella, ¡cuántas cosas quería agradecerle a él! Él le había enseñado a ser fuerte sin perder su carácter dulce y amable. A que no se necesita tener muchos músculos y medir metro ochenta para defenderse, que la inteligencia supera a la fuerza.

Y él también estaba agradecido con ella. Porque ella fue la única que vio más allá de una máscara inexpresiva y distante. Vio más allá del chico de mala actitud que siempre parecía estar metiéndose en problemas. Vio con los ojos del alma quien era él. Vio su interior, antes de fijarse en el exterior. Ella era tan dulce y amable. Inocente pura y honesta. Paciente para soportar su indiferencia, sus largos silencios y su carácter impulsivo.

Simplemente era diferente. Determinada, a pesar de parecer ser débil. Lo había sido lo suficiente como para acercarse a él, y luchar para ganarse su amistad. Y él usó eso a favor, para, incluso sin darse cuenta, enseñarle a enfrentarse al mundo y vencer. Y ella aprendió.

Con el tiempo empezó a tomarle mayor cariño que el que se tiene por una amiga. Y eso le incomodaba. Sabía cómo eran los chicos de su tipo. Y no quería lastimarla. No a ella.

—_¿Pasa algo malo?_ —le preguntó preocupada ella al notar que él comenzaba a alejarse de nuevo.

Él intentó mentir. En realidad trató. Pero no pudo, no podía mentirle cuando ella lo miraba con unos ojos tan cálidos que parecían atravesarle el alma. Prefirió evadir la respuesta, no respondiendo nada. Ella no lo presionó. Tuvo la suficiente prudencia para entender que él prefería guardar silencio. Oh, eso era otra cosa que él amaba de ella… su prudencia. Era tan sabia para manejar cualquier tipo de situación…

Momento, ¿amaba?

Sí, amaba…

Se acababa de dar cuenta.

—_¿Qué piensas estudiar?_— decidió preguntarle para cambiar el tema y tratar de ignorar la revelación que su corazón le acaba de hacer a sí mismo. Acababan de salir del campus de una reconocida universidad, pues ese día habían ido todos los estudiantes del último año en una visita guiada para conocer las diferentes carreras que aquella universidad ofertaba.

—_Pediatría_— respondió ella, sin ningún rastro de duda.

—_Iré al ejército_—. Anunció él sin esperar a que ella le preguntara. Temía que la respuesta muriera en sus labios como la anterior por no querer decirle que se separarían por largo tiempo.

Un suspiro triste de ella le indicó, para su sorpresa, que de hecho la respuesta causó el efecto que él temía… causar en sí mismo…

—_Pero estaremos en contacto, ¿verdad_? —la pregunta de ella lo sorprendió más que la reacción previa. Al punto que lo dejó sin habla varios segundos. Y, cuando se repuso de la impresión, sin poder resistir a acceder a algo que ella le pidiera, respondió:

—_Sí_.

La amplia y sincera sonrisa que aquello provocó en ella alivió un poco la opresión que, la idea de estar lejos de ella aun cuando era eso lo que él intentaba buscar, le hacía sentir.

Los días pasaron y el día de la graduación llegó. La ceremonia de graduación fue hermosa, y Petra dio un conmovedor discurso de despedida, y él sintió como se oprimía su pecho porque sabía que sus momentos con ella se acababan.

Y, aunque hiciera todo lo posible por querer alejarse, no podía. Quería estar con ella. Aunque él no supiera cómo expresar amor ni ser cariñoso, él quería demostrárselo. Sus pensamientos encontrados eran como la dicotomía que el solo concepto de estar juntos, creaba.

Eran tan diferentes. Ella era cálida, alegre y dulce. Él era frío serio y quizás algo amargado. Ella era amable y atenta, él alejaba a las personas con su sola presencia. Entonces, ¿por qué no podía dejar de tentarse con la idea de que podrían estar juntos?

Si, era una contradicción.

Pero él quería probarla.

Se prometió a sí mismo que haría lo posible por cambiar un poco. Y se lo hizo saber a ella, al final de la ceremonia, cuando les entregaron sus diplomas y todos se entregaron al júbilo de lanzar los birretes al aire y celebrar su éxito. La tomó casi sin delicadeza del brazo, aprovechando la distracción del resto, y sin ninguna explicación la condujo hasta el árbol de extensa sombra que se alzaba a la salida del auditorio.

—_Sé que no soy el mejor hombre del mundo_— comenzó a decirle, para el desconcierto de ella— _que no soy como tú, no sé relacionarme con la gente ni como ser amable con ellos. Sé que no merezco a alguien como tú, pero si me das la oportunidad de-_

Se vio interrumpido cuando ella lo envolvió en un abrazo.

—_No quiero que cambies Rivaille_—le dijo ella sonriendo con dulzura, separándose un poco para poder verlo al rostro— _nunca te he juzgado por tu manera de ser, ni te pediría que dejaras de ser tú para agradarme. Me gustas, tal y como eres._

Aquello lo dejó pasmado. Sintió como el alivio, y la gratitud lo embargaba. Él no necesitaba cambiar. Él no necesitaba comportarse como un caramelo empalagoso para que ella lo quisiera. Ella solo lo quería a él, y punto. Ellos solo se necesitaban uno al otro para que el equilibrio se completase.

Y, aunque fuera algo osado y atrevido, él quería besarla en ese momento. Pero vio como a lo lejos, el padre de ella la buscaba con la mirada para la última foto grupal de la sección donde estudiaban juntos.

Ella notó sus intenciones, y para diversión y agrado de él, se ruborizó.

—_De-debemos volver para la foto_— comentó ella con un nudo en la garganta, conteniendo una risita divertida.

Él asintió, y le dio su birrete pues el de ella se había caído a mitad de camino.

Aquel primer beso no pudo darse. Luego de la ceremonia, muy a su pesar ella se fue con sus padres a celebrar en un restaurant de categoría, y él regresó a casa para empacar y posteriormente mudarse a la ciudad donde estaría estudiando por los próximos años.

Y cuatro años exactamente habían pasado desde entonces.

Cuatro largos y agonizantes años donde tuvieron que conformarse con una que otra llamada, porque el contacto con el mundo exterior para él estaba limitado. Y, cuando las vacaciones llegaban, él no tenía en realidad una casa y una familia a la cual volver. Cuando ese tiempo llegaba, terminaba quedándose en un departamento que sus compañeros Auro, Erd y Gunter compartían.

Y tampoco podía ir a verla.

Ella también estudiaba lejos. No podía ser egoísta y querer tenerla para él cuando ella pasaba meses sin ver a sus padres. No podía hacerle eso.

Pero ahora, eso había cambiado. Él se había graduado de la academia militar. Y con honores, por cierto. En cuanto comenzara a ganar dinero, se compraría su propia casa… finalmente, podría depender completamente de sí mismo.

Pero podría pensar en ello después. Ahora, lo que le importaba era ese primer encuentro luego de años de estar separados. Podía imaginarlo, podía soñar con ello.

Quería que llegara el momento.

El día llegó.

Él, con su uniforme militar aun puesto, de vivos tonos verdes y detalles en blanco, guantes blancos y zapatos negros, todo un balance que combinaba perfectamente con su cabello y le hacía ver más apuesto, se apresuró en llegar primero al hogar de ella. Debería ir también y ver a su padre, pero eso podría hacerlo después, si estaba de ánimo. Lo único que pensaba en esos momentos era en ella. En como luciría ahora, cuatro años mayor de cómo era cuando se vieron por última vez. Como luciría su cabello, como la madurez habría cambiado su rostro, dándole un aspecto más adulto y menos infantil…

Tocó a la puerta. Ella fue quien abrió. Que hermosa se veía. Era tal y como la recordaba, un poco más alta, pero no lo suficiente para sobrepasarlo. "_Que alivio", _fue lo que eso le hizo pensar. Aunque aun si ella era más alta que él, él seguiría amándola y queriendo estar a su lado, sin importar que se rieran de ellos y los llamaran como al dúo cómico "All Hanshin Kyojin".

La sonrisa de ella se expandió de inmediato al verlo. Sus ojos brillaron con fuerza, haciendo que las pupilas se dilataran confiriéndole un aspecto aun más bello y dulce. Unas lágrimas de felicidad rodaron por sus mejillas, bailando con el viento cuando se movió al frente repentinamente.

—¡Rivaille! —exclamó ella con toda la emoción, sorpresa y felicidad que su voz podía transmitir.

Se arrojó su pecho, haciéndole perder el equilibrio por un momento, yéndose ambos hacia atrás. Los años de Rivaille entrenando como soldado le sirvieron para reaccionar y recuperar la compostura a tiempo, evitando la caída. Aun así no pudo evitar que la gorra verde que formaba parte de su uniforme cayera lánguidamente al suelo, revelando un corte de cabello militar que dejaba la parte inferior de la cabeza un poco rapada, y el lacio cabello negro cayendo desde arriba. Ella apenas notó el cambio de apariencia, estaba demasiado feliz de verlo para fijarse en esos detalles.

—He vuelto… —respondió él serenamente, haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para que su alegría por verla finalmente y el temor a que el momento se esfumara repentinamente no le hicieran estrecharla entre sus brazos con demasiada fuerza.

Pero sí se permitió usar la fuerza que había adquirido durante sus años de entrenamiento para alzarla unos centímetros del suelo, provocando que quedara más alta que él por unos momentos, antes de, sin soltarla, depositarla con suavidad en el suelo y permitirse regalarle ese primer beso que años atrás había quedado pendiente.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_Sinceramente, este drabble/one-shot es uno de mis favoritos. Particularmente me identifico un poco con el, a pesar de ser un universo alterno…_

_Disculpen en verdad si me ha quedado demasiado romántico, o si consideran que ha quedado algo fuera de carácter. Esta es mi primera historia en un universo alterno, así que bueno, puede que no sea perfecto del todo. Además, trabajar con Rivaille de por sí ya es difícil…, sobre todo cuando de romance se trata. Y, aunque siempre evito caer en el romance que te hace vomitar arcoíris, esta pareja a veces me hace olvidar mi Grinch de San Valentín interior. Ja ja… _

_Y, también lamento que quedara tan largo. Pero no me gusta escribir fuera del canon y dejarlos con dudas. Espero no haber roto ninguna regla o algo así…_

_Respecto a "All Hanshin Kyojin", bueno, la historia es de Shingeki no Kyojin así que no pude evitar poner este chiste. Recomiendo ver Lovely Complex para entenderlo, descuiden, con el primer capítulo bastará…_

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_**Sin die Jäger!**_


	5. Capitán y Soldado

Descargo de responsabilidad: NI SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA.

Los nombres de los drabbles han sido propuestos previamente en tumblr por "shingekishippingsquad" para la semana Rivetra.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Día 5.

Capitán y Soldado

~.~*~.~

Está prohibido que dos colegas tengan una relación más allá de lo profesional.

La pregunta es, ¿por qué?

¿En qué puede afectar el entorno de trabajo que dos personas se amen?

Petra sabía la respuesta.

Ella sabía que su trabajo no era un trabajo cualquiera. No era un trabajo convencional que muchos tomaran. Cargaba con mayores compromisos, mayores responsabilidades. Mayores sacrificios.

Y, sabía también que ciertos sentimientos, podrían cegarle en ciertas decisiones.

Que en un momento de presión, otros pudieran terminar muriendo solo para salvarle a _él._

Que aun, ella misma podría terminar poniéndose en grave peligro para mantenerle a _él_ a salvo.

Y más…

Rivaille también lo sabía. Y por años, estuvo de acuerdo con esa regla.

Dos soldados no deben involucrarse. Jamás. Bajo ninguna circunstancia.

¿Entonces por qué, siendo él alguien que aun en medio de su rudeza y estatus respetaba la cadena de mando, estaba rompiendo esa regla?

Una y otra vez…

Si tuviera que dar una respuesta, sin darle muchas vueltas al asunto diría:

"Porque quiero".

Porque la amaba tanto como ella a él, y eso ya era motivo suficiente.

Sin reglas absurdas, ni obstáculos de por medio.

¿Quién, por muy alto mando que sea, puede obligar a dos personas que se aman a estar separadas? ¿A renunciar a sus metas, sueños y luchas para poder estar juntos?

Pero sucede.

Por ello, Petra y Rivaille debían mantener su relación en secreto. Nadie lo sabía. Nadie lo sospechaba. Todos se perdían de la alegría de saber que dos de las personas que más apreciaban estaban juntos.

Pero sin importar si era un secreto, sin importar el riesgo de ser descubierto, ellos se amaban.

No era fácil. Ni para él, ni para ella.

Tener que mantener un ojo en un Auruo interesado en _ella_, tanto que se vestía se peinaba y actuaba como _él..._

Tener que sentarse separados, aun en las íntimas reuniones del escuadrón, para no caer en la tentación de tomarse de las manos si estaban muy cerca del otro.

Tener que llamarle a _él_ de una manera tan formal, tan lejana, cuando se había acostumbrado en lo secreto a decir su nombre con libertad, con dulzura… con amor.

Tener que despedirse cada noche, y soportar la lenta agonía de la espera hasta el otro día para verse de nuevo.

Pero aun así, podían tener sus momentos. Cuando _él_ se quedaba solo, y _ella_ podía acercarse y hablar brevemente con él. Pertenecer a su escuadrón era una ventaja que ninguno de los dos imaginó de esa manera cuando ella fue llamada a formar parte de el. Cuando él estaba solo en su oficina, llenando aburrido papeleo, y ella, con una sonrisa cálida le llevaba el mejor café que él hubiera probado jamás. Y, si anochecía y la ventana se cerraba para que la brisa no apagara las velas; ella podía permitirse regalarle un beso antes de marcharse. Y él podía permitirse recibirlo con gusto, devolverlo, o ser quien lo iniciara.

Pero en secreto.

Para los demás, para la sociedad, ellos solo eran compañeros de batalla. Ella solo era un miembro más del escuadrón, y él su líder. Solo eran Capitán y Soldado. Aunque en la intimidad del secreto, fueran eso y más. Compañero y compañera. Amigo y amiga. Amado y amada. Y por qué no, cuando el momento llegase, y no hubiera más batallas de por medio que librar, y la libertad que las alas en la espalda se hiciera real, esposo y esposa.

Pero, para la sociedad y los burócratas aburridos y empecinados en reglas que ni ellos mismos cumplen, Rivaille y Petra, hasta el final les dejaron pensar que solo eran Capitán y Soldado.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_**Sin die Jäger.**_


	6. Café

Descargo de responsabilidad: NI SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA.

Los nombres de los drabbles han sido propuestos previamente en tumblr por "shingekishippingsquad" para la semana Rivetra.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Día 6.

Café

~.~*~.~

Negro. Con leche. Con leche y algo de chocolate. Con vainilla. Con leche chocolate y algo de vainilla.

¿Quién puede resistirse a una bebida tan deliciosa, energizante y tentadora?

Nadie. Ni siquiera Rivaille, el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad. Y, podría decirse, que era el café lo único que superaba a su afición por la limpieza…

Oh, el café. El néctar de los dioses. La bebida predilecta del Escuadrón de Operaciones Especiales de la Tropa de Reconocimiento.

¿Y cómo podían resistirse al café, cuando era preparado por la atenta Petra?

"_El café está listo", _anunciaba ella sonriendo, con una jarra llena de la bebida en sus manos. Había hecho todo el recorrido desde la cocina, con una gran sonrisa en los labios. Sabía de antemano lo que pasaría, todos como impulsados por un rayo se incorporarían en sus asientos, y con ansiedad esperarían ser atendidos.

Primero le servía a Irwin, si estaba presente. Él recibía la taza y le dedicaba una pequeña sonrisa agradecida en respuesta. Luego, le servía a _él_. Y, aunque no le dijera "gracias", ni sonriera en silencio como Irwin, mucho menos ruidosamente como Hanji, _ella_ sabía que el interior _él_ sonreía.

Había preparado el café tal como a él le gustaba. Y solo ella sabía cómo prepararlo. Solo ella podía darle ese toque especial. Ese ingrediente secreto que le da el toque decisivo a la mezcla. Un ingrediente secreto que nadie más podía percibir, ni aun Mike y su increíble sentido del olfato.

Un ingrediente secreto que solo le pertenecía a ellos, y del que eran cómplices por igual.

.

.

.

Un ingrediente secreto, llamado amor.

.

.

.

…*…

.

.

.

Un ingrediente, que él extrañaría por el resto de su vida.

…

Ya el café no sabe igual. Sin importar cuánta leche, azúcar, chocolate, canela, vainilla o miel se le añada. Sin importar cuánto tiempo se deje el agua hervir, ni cuán rápido se beba en cuanto sale de la cocina.

Ahora es amargo. Carece de sabor. Se siente frío en la lengua, en el paladar, cuanta pasa la garganta y cae al estomago.

Ha perdido la calidez que alegraba y calentaba el corazón.

Ha perdido su sabor, al igual que la vida.

Ha perdido el ingrediente secreto que él tanto adoraba.

Y jamás podría recuperarlo.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_Se suponía que esto fuera un drabble alegre… pero terminó saliendo esto. Ya de por sí el Rivetra es agridulce, así que de igual manera este drabble terminó volviéndose triste al final… Este pairing me está matando…_

_Y no, de ninguna manera estoy alentando un Irwin x Petra. No apoyo varios pairings a la vez que involucren una misma persona._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_**Sin die Jäger!**_


	7. Reencarnación

Descargo de responsabilidad: NI SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN NI NINGUNO DE SUS PERSONAJES ME PERTENECEN, SON PROPIEDAD DE HAJIME ISAYAMA.

Los nombres de los drabbles han sido propuestos previamente en tumblr por "shingekishippingsquad" para la semana Rivetra.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

Día 7.

Reencarnación.

~.~*~.~

No lo sabía, pero el recuerdo estaba allí enterrado en lo más profundo de su subconsciente, esperando el momento de despertar por completo.

La sensación de vacío, ese sentimiento de le faltaba algo en lo que no quería pensar seguía aumentando cada vez. Al punto que comenzó a temer que ese vacío terminara tragándosela por completo.

Pero eso no era todo. A veces podía sentir como el sentimiento de inconformidad se apoderaba de ella. No porque estuviera insatisfecha con su vida, de hecho había tenido una vida buena, nada grandioso sin embargo, pero sus padres se habían asegurado de darle lo necesario. Solo meditando con dedicación en ello, era que se daba cuenta, para su confusión, y en parte nostalgia, que lo que sentía era que su lugar no estaba allí donde se encontraba. No sabía donde debía ser, o cómo, pero sentía, constantemente, que debía estar en otro lugar, haciendo otra cosa. Algo diferente.

¿Pero qué era eso "diferente"?

No sabía la respuesta.

Palabras inconexas y cuyo significados no entendía aparecían en su pensamiento por sí solas. _Lucha. Sacrifico. Libertad._ Y, cuando intentaba meditar en aquellas palabras que no parecían tener relación entre sí, una gran nostalgia la embargaba. Incluso, a veces se sorprendía a sí misma cuando lágrimas solitarias resbalaban de sus ojos por su propia voluntad. Sentía que esas palabras, que se repetían una y otra vez en su cabeza sin poder sacárselas, eran de suma importancia. Sentía que había algo allí tras ellas, más allá del significado que un diccionario pudiera darle. Algo que iba más allá de ello, algo más trascendental. Algo diferente. Algo que no entendía por qué, pero que de cierta manera la hacía sentir _completa._

Sí, ella se sentía incompleta. Sentía que algo faltaba en su vida, pero no podía saber qué era. Como la pieza faltante de un rompecabezas de leche. Sin ninguna imagen para guiarse, solo la intuición. Pero esa pieza estaba perdida. Y no sabía cómo hallarla. Solo _lucha, sacrificio _y_ libertad, _parecían tener la respuesta a ello.

Muchas veces había pensado en ello. Muchas veces intentaba darle una respuesta lógica y olvidarse del asunto. Pero no la hallaba. ¿Por qué se sentía así? ¿Tan sola… y vacía… tan… incompleta?

Pensar en ello solo la hacía sentirse más perdida. Como un laberinto sin fin, donde una puerta que parece la salida en realidad te envía al inicio de nuevo. Y otra vez, la molesta sensación de tener que estar haciendo algo diferente aparecía frente a sus ojos como su fantasma personal.

¿Pero qué se supone que debería estar haciendo?

Ella intentó distraer su cabeza de aquello, y concentrarse en lo que iba a hacer. Ese fin de semana saldría con sus compañeras de clase de la universidad. Una salida que lograría distraerla de su conflicto interno. Un conflicto que aun continuaba en las noches cuando se iba a la cama, trayéndole sueños que sentía que eran importantes pero que no podía recordar cuando se despertaba.

Le comentó lo que le pasaba a una amiga suya. No era exactamente su mejor amiga, sus amistades eran tan variadas que era difícil conferirle ese papel a una sola chica, pero ella era una de las personas que consideraba más sabia… a pesar de su aparente locura externa y rara fijación por la ciencia.

—Quizás sea estress —le dijo en respuesta— Me pasa lo mismo, ¿sabes? Pero me he dado cuenta que una buena tarde en el laboratorio de la universidad haciendo lo que me gusta atenúa esa sensación hasta que me olvido de ella.

_Ella_ solo pudo sonreír en respuesta. Porque ese era el dilema, que ya no sabía que le apasionaba. Que era lo que debía hacer. Le contó entonces acerca de sus sueños. Los sueños que sentía que estaban conectados, pero que no podía recordar. Ella entonces, días después, la invitó a visitar una galería de arte.

—Exhibirán varias pinturas de pintores de los que nunca has escuchado— le explicó entusiasmada agitando un folleto frente a ella—. Hay uno que retrataba sus pesadillas…

_Ella _comenzó a levantarse de la mesa para marcharse. Apreciaba la ayuda que su amiga intentaba darle, pero la sensación de vacío llegó de golpe al escuchar lo de las pesadillas. Ella no podía recordar ni sus propios sueños… pero, ¿y si eran horribles pesadillas en lugar de sueños que era mejor olvidar?

No, desechó la idea de inmediato. Estaba segura de que eran sueños, y cuando intentó recordar el de esa madrugada, nuevamente la sensación de que esos sueños intentaban decirle algo importante la invadió. Y también las ganas de llorar, porque de algún modo su corazón percibía la tristeza que esos sueños olvidados le producían…

Ah, por eso era que muchas veces se despertaba llorando…

Por eso se levantó. Quería ir corriendo hasta donde pudiera estar sola, y soltar aquellas lágrimas que se le acumulaban en los ojos.

Entonces, algo pasó. _Ella_ vio algo en el folleto que llamó su atención. Pudo sentir como su corazón se aceleraba ante esa imagen y como algo hacía "click" en su cerebro. Como algo desde lo más profundo de su corazón le indicaba, por muy ridículo que sonase, que tenía que saber qué era eso. Incluso pudo sentir como si la respuesta a sus preguntas estuviese cerca… Pero las lágrimas y el veloz movimiento que su amiga hizo a propósito al ver que algo le había interesado, no le dejaron ver que era exactamente.

—¿Q-qué es eso? —logró preguntar ocultando el temblor de su voz.

Su amiga miró el folleto y lo ocultó en su bolso con una sonrisa ladina.

—Lo sabrás solo si vas conmigo a la galería~ —canturreó.

No pudo evitar aceptar. Porque, cuando el sí se formó en su pensamiento y luego comenzó a articularse en su boca, pudo sentir alivio.

La cita se dio el día siguiente. Trató de vestirse de manera formal, para no desentonar en un lugar tan importante como una galería de arte, pero tuvo cuidado de al menos ponerse calzado adecuado para manejar su motocicleta. Sí, tenía una, porque era más económica que aun automóvil. Y, porque en el fondo, le gustaba manejarla. La velocidad, la brisa golpeándole el rostro y desordenándole el cabello le gustaba. La hacía sentir en paz, como si eso fuera parte de una vida que no conocía. Hacía que la sensación de vacío, el sentirse incompleta, el sentir que debía estar haciendo algo diferente se atenuaran. Le gustaba la sensación de _libertad _que le producía…

Oh, allí de nuevo. La palabra _libertad…_

Sintió que el corazón le dio un vuelco. Incluso aceleró al apretar los puños cuando se dio cuenta de algo.

Comenzaba, en el fondo, a entender qué podría significar esa palabra. Aunque a la vez sentía que todavía le faltaba comprenderla por completo.

La galería de arte abrió sus puertas a las tres de la tarde. Se ubicó en un edificio viejo de la ciudad, que más bien parecía un castillo, y que se decía había estado allí por lo menos dos siglos, pues el primer registro del edificio se remontaba para esa fecha, cuando ya estaba terminado. Pero se encontraba en buen estado, había sido renovado por el gobierno y ahora servía como edificio cultural.

La galería estaba en el último piso, pasando una amplia terraza que al atardecer permitiría ver el sol ocultándose en todo su esplendor.

Cuando _ella_ llegó, eran ya las cuatro. Los siguientes minutos transcurrieron mientras admiraban algunas pinturas del pintor que retrataba sus pesadillas, pese a que _ella_ intentó omitir esa parte del recorrido. Pero había sido invitada por su amiga, y ella era alguien con una extraña fijación por las cosas raras, así que tales pinturas fueron prioridad.

Pero _ella_ apenas les prestó atención. No podía dejar de pensar en aquella imagen que apenas logrado divisar en un vistazo fugaz. No lograba sacar la idea de verla con sus propios ojos, a pesar de que no sabía que podía significar aquello. Solo sentía, en el fondo de su alma, y por muy ridículo que sonase, que el camino hacia la respuesta que buscaba estaba allí.

Pero, ¿por qué?

¿Qué tenía que ver una pintura que nunca había visto en su vida con algo que había estado molestándola, robándole el sueño, robándole la paz, desde que podía recordar?

_Lucha. Sacrificio. Libertad._

De nuevo aquellas palabras flotaron en su mente. Y más aparecieron, uniéndose a esas, a medida que recorría aquel edificio.

Sentía como si hubiera estado allí antes. Como un dèjá vu. Pero eso imposible. Era la primera vez que entraba a ese edificio.

No, no era el edificio. Era _algo_ en el edificio. Algo que la hacía sentir que recordaba algo que nunca vivió. Algo que la hacía sentir que comenzaba a recordar algo que sabía que jamás había pasado pero que de alguna manera se había ocultado en lo más profundo de su memoria. Como alguien que sufre amnesia y comienza poco a poco, a recuperar los recuerdos perdidos que sabe que vivió pero que no puede asimilar como propios por el mismo hecho de que no los recuerda.

_Lealtad. Sangre. Lágrimas._

Como, no lo supo. Pero de repente esas palabras estaban allí.

La sensación de nostalgia se apoderó de ella. Y de nuevo, comenzó a sentir que quería llorar. Pero ni siquiera podía saber el motivo. Solo sabía, aunque el cómo lo desconocía, que esas lágrimas eran como el reflejo de lo que en sueños olvidaba.

_Unidad…_

Una última palabra apareció en su mente de golpe. Y _ella_ también se detuvo de golpe. La sensación de que esa era la palabra más importante de todas, a la que debía darle un _significado_, a la que debía encontrarle un _significante _para que pudiera entenderla la hizo detenerse.

El sol de la terraza brillaba aun con fuerza a pesar de que pronto se ocultaría. La brillante luz, unas gaviotas volando a lo lejos, y los árboles abajo atrajeron su atención por los siguientes minutos. La nostalgia la invadió de nuevo, pero esta vez no porque sintiera tristeza… sino porque sintió que la felicidad también la embargaba. Como cuando algo bueno pasa, pero debes dejar algo que amas atrás.

Dirigió la vista al horizonte. ¡Qué hermoso lucía el sol!

_Libertad…_

Sí, así se sintió. La palabra tomaba un significado nuevo. Sabía lo que _libertad_ implicaba, pero ahora podía sentirlo claramente. _Finalmente podía ser libre…_

Miró hacia el cielo, mientras paseaba por la terraza, pensado que llovía. No, no llovía. Ella lloraba.

La brisa le sacudió el cabello hacia la espalda. El sol, ya empezando a opacarse, deslumbró sus ojos. Se quedó anonadada, contemplando aquello, sintiendo que su corazón se detenía. Sintiendo que algo retumbaba en su cabeza y que los recuerdos no vividos y olvidados que parecían esconderse se juntaban. Solo faltaba una pieza. El sueño de esa mañana. El sueño que siempre se repetía en su mente en las noches pero al otro día se borraba. Era un mismo sueño. No eran varios. Era uno solo. Uno solo que resumía todo. Uno solo donde _lucha, sacrificio, libertad, lealtad, sangre, lágrimas _ y _Unidad_ tenían sentido.

Cayó de rodillas ante los temblores inconscientes que su cuerpo producía. El sol se veía tan bello desde ese ángulo. Y entonces, una imagen fugaz destelló en sus ojos con un rayo que una nube alejándose dejó mostrar.

Ella ya había observado el sol desde esa posición. El intentar recordarlo le hacía sentir nostalgia, pena, vergüenza, y dolor.

—¿Qué haces? —la interrumpió su amiga— te he estado buscando. Ven, vayamos a ver esa pintura que tanto querías mirar.

_Ella _se limpió las lágrimas que habían caído de su rostro.

—¿Estas llorando? —le preguntaron.

—No. Estoy recordando— fue su respuesta en fe. Porque así lo sintió, aunque la nube no se hubiera desvanecido revelando lo que tanto buscaba recordar.

El camino hasta la pintura fue corto. La luz moribunda del sol las siguió el camino de regreso, mientras las personas comenzaban a irse. El turno de la tarde pronto terminaría.

Cuando llegaron hasta el sitio, se encontraban solas. A excepción de un joven que permanecía anonadado contemplando una de las pinturas en silencio. Realmente no parecía el tipo de hombre que iría a una galería, no por su forma de vestir, sino por algo en su actitud que así lo dictaba. Llevaba una camisa blanca y encima una chaqueta negra de cuero, que combinaba perfectamente con el cabello del mismo color. Y tenía bordada en uno de los hombros, un par de alas blanqui-negras que se entrecruzaban.

_Ella_ no pudo apartar su vista de él por unos instantes. Era como si ya lo conocía. _Unidad _volvió a brillar en su mente como diciéndole algo.

Llegó hasta donde estaba la pintura. No la miró hasta que estuvo justo frente a ella.

Su corazón dio un vuelco.

Las lágrimas fluyeron libremente. Lágrimas de tristeza, tristeza profunda. Pero también, junto a la luz del sol que aun se colaba por una ventana, lloraba de felicidad.

Ellas liberaron lo que tanto había permanecido oculto, o al menos la esencia de ello.

No recordaba con exactitud todo, pero sabía de qué se trataba. Ahora, solo tendría que esforzarse en reunir esos recuerdos.

Ya sabía por qué sentía que debería estar haciendo algo diferente. Ahora sabía que era ese sentimiento de inconformidad.

Al igual que finalmente pudo encontrarle un sentido a las palabras _lucha, sacrificios, libertad, lealtad, sangre, lágrimas._

Y, cuando por el rabillo del ojo vio al misterioso joven de minutos atrás marcharse, el significante para _Unidad_, aunque no sabía por qué, se completó.

_Levi:_

_Unidad…_

Y cuando el nombre que llevaba tal significado vino a su mente, supo que tenía que seguirlo.

Y, sin saber por qué, al menos no del todo, sin pensárselo dos veces al ver que el joven de la chaqueta con las alas se marchaba, _ella _fue tras _él_.

~.~*~.~

—Si me ibas a dejar sola por irte detrás de ese enano al menos me hubieras dejado las llaves de la moto— se quejó la mujer de lentes con una mueca de fastidio. Pero en el fondo pudo alegrarse, aunque tampoco sabía el por qué, de que su amiga finalmente pareció poder encontrar un significado a las preguntas que por tanto tiempo se había hecho.

Y ella, aunque nunca lo admitió, también pudo comenzar a sentir en su corazón que sus propios dilemas y preguntas, no tan diferentes a los de su amiga, comenzaban a disiparse.

Y lo más raro, era que podía sentirlo con fuerza al mirar aquella pintura. Y lo más raro, era que esa pintura le hacía formularse preguntas de las mas extrañas, formulándose con sustantivos que nunca pensó utilizar en una pregunta pero que le agradaba como sonaban.

—¿De qué tamaño podría ser el corazón de ese titán?

.

.

.

La pintura, era "Saturno devorando a su hijo" de Francisco Goya. Esa donde, un hombre gigante devoraba a otro.

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_Este ha sido mi aporte. Gracias por leer, espero les haya gustado. Disculpen si notan errores de tipeo o faltas de acentuación, tengo algo de prisa. Y también disculpen por lo largo, pero al igual que con el de U/A se me hizo difícil acortarlo sin dejarles todo claro. No quería que fueran a quedar con dudas, o sintiendo que cosas quedaron en el aire..._

_La pintura existe de hecho. Y sí, el significado de Levi es "unidad"._

_Me despido, muchas gracias por leer, no olviden comentar. Fue todo un reto terminar esto en dos días, se apreciaría mucho saber si les ha gustado, o si piensan que hay cosas que deban corregirse..._

_¡Hasta pronto! Que este sea mi último aporte para la semana Rivetra no significa que vaya a dejar de escribir de ellos. Seguiré haciéndolo, al igual que de Shingeki no Kyojin en general. Amo esta serie._

._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.*"'*"'* "'*._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._._.

._._._._._._._._._._.

_**Sin die Jäger!**_


End file.
